Hiroshi Chinen
Hiroshi Chinen (知念寛, Chinen Hiroshi) is a regular and the tallest player of the Higa tennis club, who uses his size and looks to mock and intimidate his opponents. Appearance Chinen is extremely tall. The central part of his hair is dyed white while the rest of his hair is black. Personality He is also very perceptive, noticing in the match with Tanishi and Ryoma that Ryoma's Drive B was enough for Ryoma to not let his racket get knocked away. History Nationals During the first round of the Nationals, Chinen plays Singles 3 against Rokkaku's Aoi Kentarō. Chinen never gave Aoi a chance to get into the match, easily returning the freshman's cord balls with Shukuchihō, which "teleported" Chinen to the net in the blink of an eye. In the end, Chinen blanked his opponent with a love set. Chinen doubled up with Hirakoba Rin during Higa's second round dual against Seigaku. Hirakoba dominated the pages and Chinen's involvement in the match was glaringly ignored. Between the two of them, it is clear Hirakoba is the superior player. Ignoring Hirakoba's advice to be more patient, Chinen rushed his shots in an attempt to end the match, but instead fell right into Kawamura Takashi's trap. Prior To U-17 Camp Chinen and the Higa regulars traveled the world, having gone to China for training and getting lost on the way home, ending up in England. They return home in time to leave for the U-17 Camp, using a handmade raft both times. U-17 Camp Chinen along with his Higa teammates and several other middle schoolers recieve invites to the All-Japan Junior Training Camp. Which for the first time, allowed Middle Schoolers to compete for Representative places along with High Schoolers. Chinen like all the 50 middle schoolers, was able to obtain a ball that fell from the helicopter where the conditions were those without a ball must go home. Afterwards, the Mental Coach arrives and asks individuals to pair up. Chinen pairs up with teammate Tanishi Kei. The Mental Coach coldly requests all pairs to play short tie-break games. The loser of the tie-break games must go home. Chinen and Tanishi play a long tie-break game until Chinen breaks through and wins 17-15. Later on, Tanishi is taken to the mountains to train while Chinen defeats his next High School opponent(s) to become a member of the 6th Court along with Hirakoba Rin, Marui Bunta, Amane Hikaru, Yukimura Seiichi, Fuji Shusuke, Oshitari Yushi, Kikumaru Eiji, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Ootori Chotaro and Kamio Akira. Chinen looks on as part of the large audience made by the rest of the Camp that watches the Team Shuffle between 5th Court and 3rd Court where the 5th Court became victors and swapped places with the latter. The middle schoolers then get involved in a massive pillow fight upon the return of the middle schoolers that lost their tie-break games. Chinen is then present at the camp for the return of the Top 10 and the shock upset news that No.s 11-19 have all been replaced by Middle Schoolers. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Shukuchihō A martial arts-based technique that gives the impression Chinen is able to approach the net or baseline in one step. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 4 *Technique: 2 *Mental: 3 *Stamina: 3 *Power: 4 Personal Information *Foot Size: 28 cm (around 10 Men's in US) * Eyesight: 2.5 (both eyes) - 6/2.4 (Metric), 20/8 (US) (he's literally better than the best recorded natural eyesight record) *Horoscope Sign: Cancer *Hobbies: Experimenting *Favourite Motto: 蛞蝓に塩 "Namekuji ni shio." meaning Salty Slug -- It's an old proverb. *Use of Allowance: Insect repellent, anti-mosquito incense coil *'Mother’s' Job: Interpreter *Committee: Beautification Committee *Strong Subject/s: English, chemistry *Worst Subject/s: Geography *Most visit school spot: Science room *Favourite Color: Violet (literally the color of violet flowers, sumire-iro) *Favourite Food: chinsuko, sanpin-cha (Okinawan jasmine tea) *Favourite Movie: The Shining *Favourite Book: Stephen King’s books *Favourite Music: Okinawa Buyou-kyoku (Okinawan traditional dance music) *Type of girl: A girl who goes against 'the norm'. (Someone who goes about things in an unconventional way, or who doesn't follow ordinary/usual means) *Date Spot you want to go: Haunted House *Thing you want right now: Mobile Phone *Daily Routine: Washing his hair (5 times a day) *Dislikes: Dogs *Special skill: Okinawan Martial Arts, Sharp night vision Tennis Bag Content *'Litmus paper' Green paper turns red when acidic, and red paper turns green when alkaline. It's used for hobby experiments? *'Cotton wool' For hobbies, way of usage unknown. However, eyewitness has said "lately he's used it for wiping sweat"... *'Tweezers' The usage of these is also unknown. Eyewitness says that "lately during practice, he's been frantically plucking the balls with them." *'Novel by Stephen King' Chinen gets a feeling of catharsis from reading horror novels. His number one favourite is "Salem's Lot". *'Shampoo set' During the day he uses it five times: after getting out of bed, after breakfast, after lunch, after club practice and after dinner. It becomes empty after a week. *'Koregusu' Chinen loves this condiment because he loves the taste of Okinawa. Even though he doesn't like very spicy food, he always adds a drop. = a chilli-infused [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Awamori awamori most typically used in Okinawa soba. Used by Kite in Yakiniku no Oujisama in the manga.] Trivia *Chinen is the 2nd tallest Middle School player in the series. He shares this title with Tanishi Kei. *When his arms are stretched out, they reach 195cm. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Higa Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Kyushu Players Category:Okinawa Players Category:2nd Stringers Category:Middle School Treasurer Category:June Births Category:A Blood Types Category:Cancer